El Camino de la Aurora
by TsukihimePrincess
Summary: Una diosa de la cual hace algún tiempo no se sabe nada ha reencarnado, que consecuencias traera para los demas dioses? acaso se avecina una nueva guerra santa? ella es aliada o enemiga? cuales son sus verdaderos objetivos? RE-SUBIDO
1. Enterandose de la Verdad

Antes que nada se que no tengo perdon por haber quitado la historia sin haberlo comunicado antes lo siento en verdad, bueno pero ahora la "resusite" y si sigo viva, espero sea de su agrado y de verdad me disculpen, considerenlo un regalo de navidad y año nuevo

Enterándose de la Verdad

Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, solo me pertenece la historia

-nnn-personaje hablando

-(nnn)-personaje pensando

-**MMM-**personaje gritando

-_nnn- _conversación vía cosmos

Se encontraban Athena, Eros y Afrodita hablando y tomando el té en el Templo de esta última animadamente, sobre cómo habían estado las cosas últimamente, la paz y la tranquilidad, remodelaciones de los respectivos santuarios y templo, etc., pero sobretodo del hecho de que los 3 habían percibido el despertar del cosmos de Eos la Diosa de la Aurora y estaban interesados en saber que ocurriría, cuando de repente Afrodita (quien ya esta empezando a ver aburrida esta conversación) decide hacerle una pregunta a la Diosa de la Sabiduría en la Guerra

-¿y dime Athena, ya que no hay más guerras santas por ahora, me dirás de cual de tus Santos estas enamorada?- dice Afrodita mirándola pícaramente

-no tengo idea de lo que me estás hablando Afrodita- dijo Athena mientras se atragantaba con el té que se acababa de llevar a la boca y poniéndose como un tomate

-no tienes de que avergonzarte, es más si quieres yo personalmente te puedo ayudar o mandar a alguno de mis Heraldos para que te ayuden con eso- dijo Eros tranquilamente

-tienes razón, así si el amor no es correspondido pronto lo será, solo tienes que decirnos quien es y yo también te ayudare con ayuda de mis Bellezas (N.A.: mensajeras ayudantes de Afrodita son todas mujeres y su armadura por lo general se refiere a las flores, las más poderosas son Rosas quienes son sus principales guerreras y guardia personal)- dijo Afrodita totalmente calmada

-no se pre-ocupen, además no hay nadie que me guste, y a todo esto ¿Por qué sacamos mi vida amorosa a acotación? Además no nos reunimos en el templo de Afrodita para hablar sobre mí, sino del hecho de que Eos la Diosa de la Aurora y la luz, y el ¿por qué esta aquí? ¿Será que quiere iniciar una nueva guerra santa?- dice Athena todavía como un tomate y tratando de esquivar el tema mientras piensa – (de la que me salve)- ya que cuando querían ambos dioses con la intensión de ayudar a sus familiares Olímpicos y se juntan pueden ser muy belicosos

-tienes razón este no es el momento para hablar de ti….sino de Eos, porque de repente re-encarna una diosa como ella- dice Afrodita poniéndose seria (cosa muy poco común en ella) mientras piensa-(aunque yo ya se la respuesta)-

-exacto, además ¿Qué es lo que quiere? Según tengo entendido ella no es mala, y nunca le gustaron les injusticias, de echo le encantaba estar con sus hermanos Selene la Diosa de la Luna antes que Artemis y Helios Dios del Sol antes que Apolo.- Eros pensativo

-en eso tienes razón, por eso me pareció muy extraño sentir su cosmos a lo lejos, además de que ellos siempre estaban juntos, de echo cuando Apolo tomo el lugar de Helios ella dejo de abrir el camino de la aurora y se fue sin dar ninguna explicación a nadie.- dijo Athena

-no entiendo de que tanto se preocupan, además no es secreto por qué ella dejo de abrir el camino de la Aurora, antes de que saliera Helios junto con el sol….- dice Afrodita un poco distraída

-¿a qué te refieres?- dijo Eros un tanto extrañado

-pues es muy simple, ella adoraba a Helios y Selene, los Dioses del Sol y la Luna, pero cuando ellos decidieron ceder sus puestos a Apolo y Artemis, ella se sintió muy frustrada y decidió que el camino de la Aurora no lo volvería a abrir, debido a la tristeza que sentía, de echo fue tanta su tristeza que tomó la decisión de que solo en un lugar se vería el camino de la Aurora, y ese lugar es Siberia y los países fríos, ya que ellos representan su tristeza con su viento helado, pero lo más cumbre, el momento en que decidió hacerlo…- dijo pensativa Afrodita (otra cosa muy extraña en la Diosa del amor y la belleza)

-¿por qué dices que es extraño Afrodita?- dice Eros ya mas extrañado

-porque se supone que el camino de la aurora es para anunciar un nuevo amanecer no para que aparezca en plena noche, titilando como si fueran luces de navidad -dijo Afrodita algo molesta porque no entendieran algo que se supone es más que simple por no mencionar obvio

-¿Nos estas diciendo que la Aurora Boreal que se puede apreciar claramente en Siberia y otros países fríos además de los polos, es el Camino de la Aurora que solía abrir Eos para Helios?- Athena empezando a atar cabos

-exactamente…ahora lo que no me explico es porque su repentino despertar….- Afrodita cada vez mas pensativa cosa que empieza a preocupar un poco a su interlocutores

-¿a qué te refieres?- pregunta Eros

-bueno desde que Helios y Selene dejaron de ser los Dioses del Sol y la Luna, ella decidió reencarnar constantemente como una mortal, pero nunca llego a formar parte de ningún ejercito ni llego a acercarse a ningún otro dios, ni por equivocación!-dice Afrodita como si no fuera nada del otro mundo

**-¡¿LO DICES EN SERIO?!**- gritan al mismo tiempo Athena y Eros

-¿por qué habría de mentir? El que ustedes no sientan su cosmos no es mi culpa, además Athena tu con tanta guerra santa contra mis sobrinos quienes también son tus tíos Poseidón y Hades de casualidad tienes tiempo para prepararte para dichas batallas, y tu Eros al igual que yo estas encargado de hacer brillar el amor en la tierra entre mujeres y hombres, y aunque tengas a tus Heraldos no creo que sea una tarea sencilla - dice Afrodita orgullosa de su labor pero empezando a molestarse

-es verdad que no es una tarea fácil, pero hay que hacerlo, y mis Heraldos cumplen a la perfección- dice Eros ya algo molesto por el comentario de la Diosa del Amor

-estoy de acuerdo con Eros, pero también te doy la razón a ti Afrodita, entre prepararme para las guerras contra mis tíos y buscar a mis Santos no me queda mucho tiempo pero siempre estoy dispuesta a hacer lo necesario para salvar y proteger la tierra- dice Athena tratando de calmar un poco los ánimos y dando a entender que no podía estar al pendiente de todo lo que realizan los demás dioses

-y como ambos tenemos el mismo trabajo me podrías decir ¿**cómo** es que tú sabes tanto sobre Eos madre?- pregunta Eros picado por la curiosidad

-sencillo, además de estar al pendiente de poder unir a las parejas y hacer que el amor sea mayor en el mundo también estoy al pendiente de cualquier variación cósmica por pequeña que sea, y créeme cuando digo pequeña lo digo enserio, ya que ella siempre ha sido una experta en eso, el ocultamiento de su cosmos para así pasar desapercibida entre los demás dioses, además de que se borró la memoria así misma, para no tener que recordar nada sobre los dioses olímpicos, siempre esta, pero como observadora, y su cosmos lo oculta a la perfección, inconscientemente claro, y vive como una humana común y corriente, lo que si es que siempre que reencarna posee el cabello negro y largo, y sus ojos son marrones, le encantan los colores fuertes,…. además de otro detallito…...- explica Afrodita a sus interlocutores-(vaya creo que me fui un poco de lengua)-

-¿y cuál es ese detallito del que hablas?- pregunto Eros imaginándose que no sería algo no grato de escuchar

-para evitar que la encuentren siempre reencarna como una persona con alguna enfermedad que sea incurable, y la cual sea genética, es decir, no es contagiosa y pasa de generación en generación y solo se pueda controlar con medicamentos, ya que estos bloquean en gran manera el cosmos,-explica Afrodita algo nerviosa mientras juega con sus broncíneos cabellos- pero no me mal interpreten, las enfermedades nunca son letales, solo son lo suficientemente fuertes para que ella tenga que tomar medicamentos de por vida, de resto puede hacer una vida normal, y siempre es sumamente exitosa y fuerte en lo que hace- agrega rápidamente y levantando las manos en son de paz al ver que tanto Athena como Eros la estaban asesinando con la mirada

**-¡¿ESTÁS DICIENDO QUE ELLA APARTE DE BORRAR SU MEMORIA PARA NO RECORDAR NADA SOBRE NOSOTROS, NI NADA POR EL ESTILO, REENCARNA EN UNA PERSONA ENFERMA?! ¡¿QUÉ TIENE QUE ESTAR CONSTANTEMENTE EN UN HOSPITAL?!-**dice Athena casi gritando mientras piensa en cómo encontrar a Eos y ayudarla en lo que más pueda así ella rechace de plano su ayuda

-no te pongas así, como te dije lo hace por los medicamentos, por lo general, la enfermedad le dura hasta los 12 años, pero después de esa edad ella sigue diciendo que está enferma, aunque para ese momento está completamente curada por obra de su cosmos, todo con la intención de seguir tomando las medicinas ya que estas la ayudan a esconderse, esto lo hacía todo el tiempo antes de borrarse la memoria, pero como después se la borro, se le hizo costumbre, además de que lo hace para no resaltar y que pueda llegar a ser candidata a ningún ejercito de ningún dios.- Afrodita algo asustada y sorprendida por la actitud de la Diosa de la Sabiduría quien parecía que de un momento a otro le iba a atacar con Nike

-déjame ver si entendí, ¿ella reencarna en cada época, pero lo hace como una persona que tiene que tomar medicinas todo con la intención de no formar parte de ningún ejercito o ayudante de los dioses y después descubrir su identidad como diosa?- preguntó Eros masajeándose las sienes para no perder los estribos y con este comentario Athena se calma un poco y mira expectante a Afrodita para que le responda

-exactamente, además de que hace bastante tiempo que dejo de reencarnar aquí en Grecia…ahora reencarna en otros países, sobretodo si están en otros continentes…- dice Afrodita al mismo tiempo que piensa -(huy hasta que se calmaron, de saber que esto se ponía así no hago esta reunión)-

-¿Otros países dices? ¿Cómo cuáles?-pregunta ya un poco más calmada Athena

-no sabría decírtelo, por ejemplo Suramérica y ese tipo de países con climas variados son sus favoritos, creo que esta vez reencarno en un país llamado Venezuela, mas no estoy segura….-dice Afrodita mientras piensa -(en realidad se a la perfección quien es, de hecho hasta hace poco formo parte de mis Bellezas, pero cuando me di cuenta de su cosmos decidí que no podía someter ni tratar como una Belleza a una Diosa, aunque me dolió en el alma, sobretodo porque era una gran amiga que había sufrido mucho además de que ha sido la única que ha podido usar los pétalos de Rosa Azul, y creo que solo la hice sufrir pero era necesario, la envié con Eros, espero que él se haya dado cuenta, y si no lo hará con esta conversación y se dará cuenta de que con quien tiene que estar en realidad es con Athena, ya que ella es la única que puede convencerla de que tome su lugar como Diosa o en su defecto ayudarla a pasar como humana y evitar que esto pase a mayores, por eso hice esta reunión)-

-¿Venezuela? ¿De ese país?-pregunta Eros como si nada mientras piensa algo preocupado-(No creo que solo sea casualidad ya que "ella" llego destrozada emocionalmente después de que Afrodita la desterrara de entre sus Bellezas, y yo la encontré aunque ahora que lo pienso bien es demasiada casualidad sin contar que costó mucho trabajo, el que "ella" se volviera siquiera a confiar en alguien, ni digamos hablar con nadie, solo se limitaba a asentir y realizar su trabajo y luego se encerraba en su cuarto, hasta esperar nuevas indicaciones, luego se empezó a abrir, principalmente conmigo, empezó a tratarme más y también a los demás Heraldos y todos la conocían y respetaban, mi Heraldo de Grajo Azul, hasta que hace poco sentí un cosmos peculiar en ella, casi como el de una Diosa, por eso decidí dejarla libre de todas obligaciones, claro que se ve que sufrió mucho con mi decisión, espero que ahora este mejor, solo lo hice porque deseo lo mejor para ella)-

Athena estaba procesando toda la información que había recibido, más que nada por el hecho de que Shion le había informado que había aparecido una nueva amazona plateada dispuesta a ponerse a su servicio, la amazona de Corona Boreal, lo cual le tomo por sorpresa, sobre todo por la armadura, ya que dicha armadura se daba por perdida o destruida, mientras analizaba todo esto fue interrumpida por una llamada cósmica por parte de Shion

_-¿Athena, me escucha?-_ dice Shion quien parecía de lo más desesperado

_-sí, ¿qué ocurre Shion?_ –dice Athena sorprendida y algo molesta- _Debe de ser importante para que me llames cuando estoy en medio de una reunión con otros Dioses, sabes bien que eso no está permitido a menos que sea de suma importancia, ya que el que me llames en estos momentos puede ser considerado traición frente a los Dioses con los cuales me reúno, quienes pueden pensar que estoy preparando una próxima guerra santa en su contra-_

_-con todo respeto Athena, pero se encuentra con los Dioses Afrodita y Eros, dudo que ellos piensen de esa manera…_-dice en un tono un tanto de reproche Shion

-_aunque no lo creas, son 2 de los Dioses más poderosos, aunque solo se encarguen de repartir el amor en la Tierra, son muy sensibles y belicosos, me puedo meter en serios problemas y se desataría una guerra santa entre ellos y yo, sobre todo con Afrodita quien no tolera este tipo de interrupciones cuando ella es la anfitriona y si se siente ofendida, ¡no quiero ni pensar en lo que puede hacer!_- le reclama Athena molestándose un poco mas

_-Athena no es por ofender pero ella solo posee, actualmente 9 guerreras_-exclama un tanto ofendido Shion

-_¡__**Shion nunca subestimes a tu enemigo, o te tengo que recordar la Guerra Civil en la cual solo 5 simples caballeros de bronce, fueron capaces de traspasar las 12 casas del zodiaco y vencer a los caballeros dorados, no sin esfuerzo, pero lo hicieron y me salvaron la vida, a pesar de que eran los más menospreciados de la orden, ahora son respetados, y también la orden de bronce, la cual siempre había sido la más discriminada, además de que si Eros quisiera bien podría aliarse con Afrodita y allí sí que tendríamos problemas!-**_exclama Athena casi furiosa tanto que elevo un poco su cosmos

Afrodita y Eros observaron que Athena estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos y probablemente también en una conversación por medio del cosmos con su patriarca así que decidieron dejarla asimilar lo ocurrido (y también poner en su lugar a su patriarca ya que esto podría ser considerado traición) para entablar su propia charla cósmica entre ellos

_-Así que fue por eso que la sacaste de tu ejercito de Bellezas y la separaste de ti y sus amigas, además de dejarla "casualmente" semiinconsciente en el sitio donde mis 2 mejores Heraldos estaban ocupados realizando sus labores en Italia, llevando el amor a los hombres.-_dice Eros

_-Vaya, hasta que te diste cuenta, si fue por esa razón que la aleje de mis Bellezas y de mi, créeme que me partió el alma hacerlo, era una gran amiga para mi, y se llevaba de lo mejor con sus compañeras,, además de que ha sido la única que ha podido usar los pétalos de Rosa Azul después de más de 300 años, además no la deje en mal estado como tu supones, solo la deje en ese sitio inconsciente en ese lugar…._-dice Afrodita un tanto burlona de que el otro se demorara tanto en atar los cabos

_-¿de que estas hablando? ¿Qué te partió el alma? Pues no parece… ahora entiendo el porqué no se acercaba a nadie, sobre todo a mí y a las Heraldos! A ellas las miraba siempre con rabia y recelo, y a mí de casualidad me dirigía la palabra cuando era estrictamente necesario, pensé que se debía que era al estado en el que la encontraron mis Heraldos de Cardenal y Colibrí!_- le reclama Eros indignado por su actitud

_-¿de qué hablas? Yo solo la baje del Templo y el deje inconsciente cerca de donde estaban tus Heraldos_- exclama Afrodita ya exaltada y asombrada por semejante declaración

_-pues no fue así, ellos la encontraron muy cierto pero no en la mejor de las condiciones…. ¿sabes cómo la encontraron? Medio muerta y a punto de ser abusada todo por tus descuidos!-_dice un tanto furioso Eros empezando a elevar su cosmos

_**-¡eso no es posible!**__ Ella se encontraría inconsciente pero su cosmos es lo suficientemente fuerte como para evitar una atrocidad como esa, por no mencionar que cuando duerme a su alrededor se forma una especie de campo de energía que no permite que nadie se le acerque!- _exclama Afrodita indignada por la insinuación y empezando a molestarse (cosa sumamente difícil en ella) y elevando su cosmos también

_-los que oíste, pobre, tenía diversas puñaladas, además de variados golpes que le hubieran quitado la vida a cualquiera, mis Heraldos la llevaron a mi Templo después de acabar con esos despreciables que querían propasarse con ella, luego nos dimos cuenta de que tenía un cosmos sumamente alto, así que bien pudo encontrarse en medio de una pelea y sobrevivió gracias a su cosmos y por lo que notamos después a su fuerza, estábamos preocupados porque no reaccionaba, pero luego de curarla y ver la estabilidad de su cosmos, además de que por cuestiones que solo Zeus sabe, no le quedo ninguna marca de las cortadas, pero pensándolo bien, solo eran eso, cortadas y rasguños, lo impresionante fue lo de los golpes ya que todos fueron en puntos vitales, y aun así sobrevivió y se convirtió en mi mejor Heraldo la Heraldo del Grajo Azul-_ dijo algo consternado y molesto Eros_-; claro que hace poco tuvo una intensa discusión con Colibrí y eso elevo su cosmos a niveles impresionantes, en eso recordé un cosmos familiar por lo que le pedí que dejara los Heraldos ya que era obvio que ese cosmos no pertenecía a un humano sino a un Dios, claro que quedó devastada pero así se lo explique ,ella lo negó con rotundidad, pero accedió a irse al final _

**Flash Back**

Estaba la Heraldo de Grajo Azul con su Bird (N.A.: nombre de las protecciones que usan los Heraldos, principalmente se relacionan con aves) puesta arrodillada frente al Dios Eros dado a que este la había llamado con urgencia (después de que sus compañeros lograran detener una acalorada discusión que tenía con la Heraldo de Colibrí)

-lo siento mucho, pero a partir de este momento dejaras de ser una Heraldo, tu cosmos no es el de una Heraldo sino el de una diosa por lo que debes devolver tu Bird-terminado de decir esto la Bird de Grajo Azul que la cubría abandono su cuerpo al tiempo que la dejaba vestida con una camisa manga corta color violeta, jeans azules, botas negras y una chaquetilla del mismo color, mientras que su ahora ex Bird se ensamblaba al lado del Dios

_-_siempre pasa lo mismo, no puedo mostrar mis emociones como me plazca porque puedo dañar todos lo que quiero, además de que cuando elevo mi cosmos de esa manera siempre me dicen que es el cosmos de una diosa, adiós señor Eros – dijo la ahora ex Heraldo de Grajo Azul conteniendo algunas lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos mientras se levantaba

-esto no es un Adiós sino un hasta Luego- expresó el Dios amable

-no señor Eros es un adiós ya que no volverá a verme de nuevo eso se lo aseguro-dijo por completo decidida la ex Heraldo

-ya que piensas eso toma- le dijo el Dios mientras se le acercaba y le ponía en las manos un arco y un carcaj

-¿un arco con rosas azules talladas y un carcaj? ¿Qué clase de broma es esta señor Eros?- Exclamo indignada la ahora ex-Heraldo

-es un regalo, para que nunca te encuentres sola y puedas protegerte de cualquier adversidad, con ese arco no necesitaras flechas ya que con solo apuntar se materializara la flecha que necesites y en ese carcaj puedes guardar algunas flechas fallidas, que puede te sean de utilidad en su momento- expreso tranquilo el Dios

-muchísimas gracias-dijo la ex Heraldo mientras inclinaba levemente la cabeza

-a otra cosa eleva tu cosmos y concéntralo tanto en el arco como en el carcaj-le dijo sonriente

-está bien (así lo hizo y de pronto tanto el arco como el carcaj desaparecieron de sus manos) ¡¿qué fue lo que ocurrió?!-preguntó totalmente confundida

-jajajaja nada malo, mírate en el espejo- le dijo el dios de lo más sonriente mientras señalaba un espejo que se encontraba en una pared cercana

-de acuerdo…..¡por los Dioses del Olimpo! ¡El arco y el carcaj ahora son zarcillos! (el arco era un zarcillo pequeño en su oreja izquierda mientras que el carcaj ahora era un zarcillo con forma de flecha cuya punta empezaba en el lóbulo de la oreja y la parte inferior de esta le llegaba al inicio de la quijada) ¡y se colocaron junto a las Rosas Azules!-expreso incrédula

-en efecto, ahora ese arco y carcaj son por completo tuyos, solo reaccionaran a tu cosmos y cuando lo necesites simplemente los tocas elevando un poco tu cosmos y aparecerán en tus manos, además de que si quieres recoger una flecha o evitar que pegue en el blanco solo tendrás que elevar tu cosmos apuntado a la flecha y podrás "recogerla" por decirlo de algún modo, de esa manera conseguirás flechas aunque con tu arco no las necesitaras- le dijo el dios explicándole la "utilidad" de su obsequio

-le doy muchísimas gracias por tan hermoso regalo, bueno ahora si Adiós…- se despidió la joven para luego abandonar el Templo de manera sigilosa

**Fin de Flash Back**

_-¿tú también le diste algo simbólico? Qué casualidad cuando yo le dije que no podría seguir como una de mis Bellezas le di un par de aretes en forma de Rosas Azules, los cuales le permiten seguir usando las técnicas de las rosas que utilizaba cuando era una de mis Bellezas…-_dijoAfrodita también mientras recordaba la última vez que la vio como una de sus Bellezas con algo de nostalgia ya que de verdad la extrañaba

**Flash Back**

Se encontraba la Belleza de Rosa Azul mirando hacia abajo, por donde se habían ido los visitantes (a quienes se encargó de ponerles en su sitio y bajarles los humos a pesar de haber llegado de una misión cuando ellos y ya estaban por el segundo Templo o Jardín como era llamado por ellas y estar sumamente agotada) con una mirada de satisfacción en su rostro, ahora usaba su cabello más largo que cuando llegó (en ese tiempo lo usaba por la quijada ahora le llegaba un poco más debajo de los hombros) pero seguía siendo corto en comparación con sus 9 compañeras(quienes lo tenían por la cintura como mínimo), cuando de repente se le acerca Afrodita por detrás de manera silenciosa con la intención de jugarle una broma a su mejor guerrera

-¿se le ofrece algo mi señorita?-le preguntó la chica vestida con los pétalos de Rosa Azul a la diosa pelirroja mientras se volteaba y hacía una pequeña reverencia

-¡Jo!, ¿cuándo será el día en que pueda sorprenderte?-expreso la diosa haciendo un gracioso puchero y cruzándose de brazos, lo cual le sacó una risa a Belleza

-tal vez con un poco más de práctica mi señorita-le contestó sonriente para luego ponerse seria- tiene que entender, que antes mi vida dependía del si estaba al pendiente o no de quién se me acercaba, ya fuera de frente, por la espalda o los lados, un descuido siempre podía costarme la vida

-es verdad, había olvidado "esa" parte de tu vida, espero no haber abierto viejas heridas- le dijo la diosa apenada

-no se preocupe señorita, sólo son hábitos que no se quitan-le contesto la guerrera sonriente-además ahora tengo una nueva vida y eso es lo que importa, y eso se lo debo a usted así que no se preocupe por nimiedades, por cierto ¿para qué bajo a mi Jardín?-le preguntó curiosa, la diosa del amor, la sexualidad y belleza asintió para luego sonreír

-baje por dos razones-la guerrera la miró curiosa- la primera es porque siempre me ha gustado ver a mi Rosa Azul, esta rosa caprichosa que tardó 300 años en decidir quién sería la persona que la portaría-dijo mirando con reproche la protección o pétalos de la chica quién solo atinó a reír

-bueno a mí personalmente no me molesta usarla, de echo me gusta bastante y fue un verdadero honor que me escogiera-dijo tocando inconscientemente su falda, la UNICA con la que se sentía cómoda ya que las detestaba a más no poder

-y la segunda es para darte esto- le tendió una pequeña caja con unos zarcillos en forma de rosas azules por lo cual la joven abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada- con ellos podrás utilizar tus habilidades y ataques de Rosa Azul en cualquier momento sin necesidad de tener puestos los pétalos

-pe… pero señorita ¿por qué?- le pregunto sin salir de su asombro mientras se ponía los zarcillos

-porque a partir de ahora dejaras de pertenecer a mis Bellezas-le dijo la diosa mientras bajaba la mirada la joven sentía que le caía un balde de agua helada – (debe ser un sueño, la señorita Afrodita debe de estar bromeando)-era lo que pensaba la guerrera

-debes estar pensando que es una broma o mal sueño pero no lo es- le dijo la diosa sin atreverse a mirarla sabía que la chica estaba devastada y si no se había caído era por el shock de la noticia- verás no quería hacerlo pero no puedo tratar a una diosa como a una simple mortal

-de… ¿De qué está hablando señorita? No entiendo nada-dijo shockeada y con voz temblorosa la joven

-de que tú no eres una guerrera, eres una diosa, Eos diosa de la Aurora más específicamente- le dijo sin mucho rodeo

-no es posible ¡**YO NO PUEDO SER UNA DIOSA!- **gritó a la desesperada mientras elevaba su cosmos de una manera impresionante e inconscientemente se despojaba de sus pétalos

-lo eres, y el tamaño de tu cosmos es la prueba- le dijo señalando su cosmos- ningún mortal por más poderoso que sea posee un cosmos tan grande, además de que por eso mismo la Rosa Azul se separó de ti, por más que sea mi "flor" más poderosa ni siquiera ella puede soportar el cosmos de una diosa, dicho cosmos solo lo puede soportar la "protección" perteneciente al dios o diosa en cuestión- le explicó mientras señalaba a la Rosa Azul que ahora se encontraba armada con su forma normal a un lado de la diosa lo cual hizo que a la joven se le cristalizaran los ojos

-y… ¿y ahora qué?-preguntó con algunas lágrimas bajando por su rostro y ella ni cuenta se había dado-no tengo donde ir-terminó de decir mientras se le quebraba la voz

-no te preocupes todo estará bien- le dijo para después dormirla y bajarla del Templo y dejarla en Italia cerca de los Heraldos de Cardenal y Colibrí de su hijo Eros

**Fin de Flash Back**

**Continuará…..**


	2. Enterandose de la Verdad II

Enterándose de la Verdad II

Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen

-nnn-personaje hablando

-(nnn)-personaje pensando

-**MMM-**personaje gritando

-_nnn- _conversación vía cosmos

En otra parte del Olimpo se encontraban otros dos Dioses hablando sobre el mismo tema del que se encontraban dialogando sus compañeros en la reunión en el Templo de Afrodita, ellos también habían sido invitado, mas no asistieron, alegando que era algo sin importancia ni mucho menor relevancia para la humanidad, así que no veían el motivo de dicha reunión.

-Apolo ¿de verdad crees que es conveniente que no fuéramos a la reunión en el Templo de Afrodita?-pregunto un tanto preocupada su gemela Artemis Diosa de la Luna y la Caza

-Por supuesto, Artemis, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta los invitados, y la anfitriona, lo más probable es que en vez de estar serios, hablando del problema como corresponde, estén hablando de tonterías, además por lo que se Athena es la única que acepto ir a la reunión además de Eros- dijo tranquilamente el Dios del Sol y las Artes

-Ahora que lo dices tienes razón, (suspiro) lo más seguro es que en lugar de hablar sobre el asunto en cuestión, estén hablando sobre sus templos, santuarios, caballeros (N.A: que comes que adivinas Artemis) y…..espera un momento-dice Artemis mientras mira fijamente a Apolo- ¿dijiste que Athena está allá?-pregunto un tanto preocupada por su hermana

-Así es, ella está allá, y por lo que se, es la única que está tomando el asunto en serio, aunque tuvo que detener rápidamente a Afrodita y Eros sobre preguntas indecorosas que no vienen al caso-dijo algo taimado el dios pelirrojo

-Pobre Athena, pero ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?-el que dispara a lo lejos* la miro tranquilamente-cierto, se me olvidaba posees el don de la clarividencia-dijo Artemis-así que ¿esa es la verdadera razón por la cual me convenciste de no ir?-el solo asintió-entiendo, de solo pensar en las innumerables preguntas que me harían Afrodita y Eros sobre mi vida amorosa se me ponen los pelos de punta, La última vez, tuve que amenazarlos con atravesarlos con una de mis flechas para que dejaran de preguntar y hacer sugerencias-exclamo con cierto disgusto Artemis después de recordar una reunión a la cual fue invitada junto con otros dioses, en la cual Eros y Afrodita le preguntaron hasta el cansancio sobre su vida amorosa, además de decirle que tal o cual hombre era el indicado para ella (incluyendo algunos Santos de Athena, Generales Marinos de Poseidón, Espectros de Hades, Heraldos de Eros y hasta Devastadores de Enio), y que ellos se encargarían de hacer que cayera rendido a sus pies cuando ese tipo de situaciones tan sentimentales le desagradan por completo a la Diosa de la Luna y la Caza.

-Exactamente, pero Athena se libro muy bien del asunto en cuestión y ahora si están discutiendo sobre el hecho de que Eos la Diosa de la Aurora este de nuevo con nosotros, o mejor dicho que haya despertado, aunque no se haya dado cuenta-de repente a Apolo se le puso una mirada ausente, a lo cual Artemis no dijo nada ya que sabía que eso significaba que estaba teniendo una visión del futuro, mas no si seria inmediato, o a largo plazo, cuando esta termino solo sacudió la cabeza de un lado al otro, esperando que si lo que vio iba a pasar, que fuera pronto, sino las consecuencias serian por demás desastrosas- porque como bien sabes ella reencarna en cada época solo que oculta su cosmos para no ser encontrada por nadie ni siquiera por nosotros-termino de decir Apolo

-Eso es cierto, y nosotros lo sabemos porque cada vez que ella reencarna nos da un pequeño aviso-expreso un tanto preocupada la hija de Leto*- además de que cuando Helios dejo de ser el Dios del Sol y ella dejo de abrir el Camino de la Aurora para anunciar el nuevo amanecer, nos dijo que aunque no tenía ningún resentimiento contra nosotros, no quería ser mas una Diosa por lo que descendería al mundo humano y viviría como una de ellos, eso sin contar que sello parte de su cosmos y memoria para que no pudiera ser encontrada-dijo la Diosa de la Caza- ahora ¿Me vas a decir que fue lo que viste?-pregunto en un tono que no admitía un NO por respuesta

Apolo la miro por un momento, y luego suspiro sabiendo que su gemela no lo dejaría tranquilo hasta que le dijera su visión, cosa que no quería hacer pero era más por protección hacia los demás dioses y entre ellos que otra cosa no por gusto

-Sabía que Afrodita y Eros eran unos despistados y belicosos, pero nunca pensé que tanto, sobretodo Afrodita, quien conoce a la perfección toda la historia de Eos, incluso mejor que nosotros podría decir, pero ya no se puede hacer nada-dijo algo frustrado el hijo de Leto*

-¿A qué te refieres? y ¿por qué no me dices de una vez de que trato tu visión?-exclamo Artemis un tanto sorprendida por las palabras de su gemelo

-Simple, que aunque Afrodita es la Diosa del Amor y la Belleza, y suele ser superficial a veces es muy astuta, y cuando quiere puede convertirse en una verdadera amenaza, ya que sus Bellezas, no solo están entrenadas para dar amor y belleza al mundo y a las personas como tal, sino que también, están al nivel de mis más poderosos Ángeles (N.A.: guerreros de Apolo, cada uno posee la armadura con el nombre de una estrella, la principal de las constelaciones del zodiaco) y de tus mejores Cazadoras (N.A.: guerreras de Artemisa, son todas mujeres y la armadura de cada una hace referencia a alguna princesa y guerrera en la época del mito exceptuando a Andrómeda), por lo que si quisiera hacer estallar una Guerra Santa Athena la tendría difícil y tendría que buscar aliados que seguro conseguirá-dijo tratando de que su hermana olvidara el asunto

-Aja, entiendo tu punto a la perfección, lo que no entiendo es ¿a dónde no lleva esto?-pregunto la diosa empezando a molestarse por las evasivas de su hermano

-A que Afrodita, aun a sabiendas de la decisión que ella tomo, sobre todo cuando se fue de su país natal a buscar otras oportunidades, claro que ella habla varios idiomas eso la ayudo bastante cuando se fue y conociendo el hecho de que ella usa medicamentos para ocultar mejor su cosmos la reconoció y entreno como una de sus Bellezas-empezó a explicarle un poco el asunto- pero todo le salió mal ya que lo que ella quería era que Eos reconsiderara ser una Diosa de nuevo y obtener su amistad cosa que consiguió, pero con lo que no conto fue que al despertar su cosmos de Diosa se revelara ante ella cuando la empezó a tratar como Diosa por lo que a la larga ella recupero parte de su memoria y vivía atormentada, claro que pensaba que eran sueños solamente y decidió restarle importancia hasta que a Afrodita se le salió de control la situación y decidió dejarla al "cuidado" de Eros, quien inconscientemente, la educo y entreno como uno de sus Heraldos, el se había olvidado por completo de Eos, ya que hace mucho que no aparecía, pero un día se dio cuenta de que ella poseía un cosmos muy especial y particular, casi como el de una Diosa y no se equivoco, poco a poco fue investigando su cosmos hasta que llego a la decisión de que no podía tratar a una Diosa como a una Heraldo por lo que hablo con ella y le explico que ella era una Diosa mas no sabía cuál, ella negó todo, dado que tampoco tiene ese conocimiento, pero aun así Eros insistió hasta que ella accedió no sin antes darle un arco y un carcaj especial, que reaccionan con cosmos para que siempre pueda protegerse.

-Así que eso fue lo que hicieron Afrodita y Eros, y es por eso que su cosmos esta tan devastado, y herido, ¿es que acaso ellos no saben lo herida que se encuentra ella emocionalmente como para que la hieran más? sobretodo Afrodita, de Eros lo entiendo, ¿pero Afrodita? ¡Por Zeus! Como tu dijiste ella es quien mejor se conoce la historia de Eos aparte de ti y de mi y ¿ahora va y le hace todo ese daño emocional?-dice cada vez más molesta diosa rubia

-Por eso mismo, pero cálmate que aún hay más,-Artemis lo miro ente confundida y escandalizada- ya que eso solo fueron mis visiones pasadas-dijo Apolo mientras cerraba los ojos al tiempo de que su gemela lo miraba con fuerza, exigiéndole que se terminara de explicar-ahora es una amazona-Artemis abrió los ojos como platos-si lo que oíste, pero aquí es donde entra la visión que acabo de tener, mi visión no es precisa, -a Febe* casi se le salen los ojos de las orbitas además de que se quedo sin habla, ya que "esto" casi nunca sucede, solo ocurre en casos "demasiado" extremos- ella tiene dos caminos, uno en el que es capaz de despojarse por completo de su identidad de Diosa y olvidarlo todo, claro que esto podría acarrear su muerte y la otra en la que acepta su identidad de Diosa y se reúne con sus guerreros o mejor dicho sus Luces ya que ese son sus nombres, pero no importa cuál sea el camino que escoja hay 3 caballeros dorados de Athena que mucho tendrán que ver con el futuro de ella…-dijo algo preocupado el Dios Sol

-¿Y sus nombres serian?-pregunto su interlocutora a la expectativa

-Aioria de Leo, Camus de Acuario y Aioros de Sagitario- dijo sin mucho preámbulo-y puede que Milo de Escorpio y hasta Kanon de Géminis o Sea Dragón como lo quieras llamar también intervengan, ya que esta no es una visión ordinaria, a diferencia de las demás que son inequívocas, solo es un vistazo a lo que podría ser, ya que bien sabes que los Dioses tenemos escrito nuestro propio destino-terminó por explicarse Febo*

-Entiendo- fue todo lo que pudo articular la Diosa de la Caza

-sin embargo también existe una tercera posibilidad…..-dijo el dios mirando a su hermana

-¿y esa seria hermano?-pregunto una tercera voz

-¿Hermes? ¿Acaso eres tú?- preguntó algo perdida Artemis

-¿Pues quién si no? ¿Ares? ¿Hefestos?- preguntó un tanto indignado el Mensajero de los dioses mientras hacia su aparición era un joven de aparentemente no más de 23 años, de cabello castaño claro, con ojos marrones y a diferencia de sus hermanos que estaban vestidos con túnicas (ambas blancas con la diferencia de que la de Apolo poseía un cinto de color rojo y bordados en oro en el mismo al igual que en las mangas, cuello y ruedo de la misma, además del símbolo del sol en el centro del cinto además de una corona de laurel en sus rubios rojizos cabellos y la de Artemis poseía un cinto amarillo con bordados en plata en él, al igual que en las mangas y ruedo, en el centro del cinto el símbolo de la luna y una tiara dorada en la frente con una gema de Selenita o Piedra Lunar en el centro) el usaba un quitón sus sandalias aladas doradas y tenía su caduceo en la mano derecha

-Hermes ni Artemis ni yo estamos para bromas- le dijo un tanto molesto Apolo- además puedo saber ¿qué haces en mi Templo?

-y ¿quién bromea?- preguntó el dios de los atletas mientras arqueaba una ceja- el que hayan preguntado si soy yo fue insultante pensé que después de tantos milenios ya conocían por lo menos mi cosmos,-expresó mientras fulminaba con la mirada a sus hermanos- además es bien sabido que Hefestos rara vez sale de su taller en el Monte Etna y Ares está vete a saber dónde la mayor parte del tiempo, yo soy quién tiene que estar en el Olimpo casi siempre dado que soy el mensajero y Zeus siempre necesita que entregue algún mensaje a algún dios

-En eso tienes razón, junto con nosotros eres uno de los dioses más ocupados y que en muy raras ocasiones decide encarnar como humano- expresó pensativa la diosa de la luna- pero aún no respondes la pregunta que te hizo Apolo

-¿he? ¿Te refieres a qué hago aquí?- ambos dioses asintieron – simple también quiero saber por qué despertó está vez la tía Eos- ambos dioses se miraron- y ustedes se están tomando este asunto más en serio que los demás habitantes del Olimpo-expreso serio

-¿tía Eos?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo los hijos de Leto*anonadados

-sí, le digo así desde hace algún tiempo- se explicó el dios castaño- en un principio ella se molestaba, y ni digamos de cómo se ponían Bóreas, Noto, Euro y Céfiro* cuando la llamaba así frente a ellos pero al final termino por resignarse a que la llamara tía al igual que ellos- dijo completamente quitado de la pena el dios de la Astucia dejando pasmados a Apolo y Artemis

-No me sorprendería que Bóreas hubiese tratado de congelarte en más de una ocasión, no por nada es el dios de los vientos helados-sentenció el pelirrojo

-Y a mí que Noto tratara de dejarte reseco, después de todo es el dios de los vientos calientes- expresó esta vez la diosa rubia

-Pues si tienen razón- expreso tranquilamente el castaño- pero ni Euro ni Céfiro se quedaron atrás- dijo algo molesto, llamando la atención de sus hermanos- Euro no paraba de mandarme lluvia y Céfiro distintas brisas primaverales-sentenció haciendo que sus interlocutores estallaran en carcajadas

-¿Es en serio?- preguntó una sonriente Artemis dado que solo imaginarse a su hermano siendo víctima de las habilidades de los dioses de los vientos era de lo más hilarante tanto para ella como para Apolo quién a penas y podía soportar la risa

-Mucho- expreso molesto el mensajero- pero no nos desviemos del tema-dijo mirando a Apolo- ¿cuál es la tercera opción que tiene la tía Eos?

-Pues…-empezó Apolo, al mismo tiempo que empezaba a ponerse rojo, no sabía cómo explicarle "esa" parte de la visión a su gemela y hermano, sin que ella y Hermes lo mataran claro esta

-¿Pues?-preguntaron Artemis y Hermes levantando una ceja

-Es que….-cada vez mas rojo el pobre Apolo, cuando de repente se escucharon al mismo tiempo 3 explosiones cósmicas provenientes del Templo de Afrodita, lo cual llamo mucho la atención de los hermanos, sobretodo porque la más fuerte había sido la del cosmos de Athena quien por lo general es muy calmada (pero cuando se enoja hay que correr), no se puede decir lo mismo de los otros dos dioses ya que cuando están juntos se puede esperar cualquier cosa, incluso que se desate un apocalipsis o la 3era guerra mundial cuando no están de acuerdo en algo-mejor vamos al Templo de Afrodita a averiguar que paso, porque si no lo más seguro es que destruyan el Olimpo, nunca había sentido el cosmos de Athena tan alterado -(mientras piensa ¡de la que me salve! Con esto seguro y se le olvida lo que me iba a preguntar, ya que no es normal este tipo de demostración por parte de Athena).

-Tienes razón,-dijo Artemis olvidándose por completo de la conversación- mi hermana no es así, algo de verdad serio debe estar ocurriendo, será mejor que vayamos de inmediato, por suerte estamos cerca-dijo completamente seria y preocupada Artemis mientras piensa-(Athena ¿Qué rayos fue lo que te puso así?)

-Conmigo no cuenten- dijo Hermes mientras se cruzaba de brazos- la explosión de cosmos más fuerte fue la de Athena- expreso taladrándolos con la mirada- y valoro mucho mi vida como para que ella, por más que este re-encarnada me quiera matar, así que no gracias resuélvanlo ustedes- sentenció para luego salir volando de allí hacia su templo

-Pero ¿qué le pasa?-preguntó la diosa rubia furiosa viendo por donde se fue Hermes-bueno no importa mejor vámonos Apolo, si nos tele transportamos llegamos más rápido

-Estoy de acuerdo hagámoslo-dijo Apolo y sin más se tele transportaron al Templo de Afrodita para averiguar el porqué de semejante explosión cósmica que había puesto en alerta a todos los habitantes del Olimpo, solo que ninguno se atrevía a acercarse más de la cuenta por lo que pudiera pasar….

Cuando Artemis y Apolo llegaron, se encontraron con una sorpresa: no estaban discutiendo entre ellos, bueno solo Athena era quien no discutía con Eros y Afrodita sino que parecía tener una charla vía cosmos con su Patriarca, cosa que estaba de plano prohibido en el Olimpo y en cualquier otro Templo perteneciente a un Dios Olímpico en épocas de paz ya que podía ser considerado traición, solo en casos **muy **extremos se permitía eso, y al parecer eso era lo que había alterado de tal manera a la Diosa de la Sabiduría, en cambio Eros y Afrodita también tenían una charla vía cosmos entre ellos, y se amenazaban entre sí por medio de sus cosmos, por lo que pudieron notar Athena estaba tan molesta y sumergida en su conversación que ni cuenta se había dado incluso estaba apretando su báculo Nike con tal fuerza que tenia los nudillos blancos y estaba empezando a sangrar, cosa que dejo en shock momentáneo a los Dioses, mas recuperaron la compostura y decidieron poner orden en el lugar

**-¡BASTA! ¡HAGAN EL FAVOR DE TRANQUILIZARSE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!**- gritaron al mismo tiempo Artemis y Apolo mientras encendían sus cosmos para calmar un poco los ánimos de los otros dioses; cosa que funciono, ya que de inmediato los cosmos de los tres se relajaron al igual que sus expresiones, la que tardo mas en calmarse fue Athena ya que tenía que ponerle fin de una vez a la ridícula conversación con Shion

**-**_**Espero que sea la última vez que me llames mientras me encuentro en una reunión en el Olimpo por algo que tú mismo puedes arreglar Shion, porque si no sabes la que te espera**__- _dijo de manera sumamente amenazante Athena a su patriarca antes de cortar por completo la comunicación y poner una barrera alrededor de su mente para evitar nuevas interrupciones por parte del mismo.

-Apolo, Artemis, pensé que habían dicho que no podrían asistir a la reunión-dijo un poco más calmada y un tanto sorprendida Athena mientras regresaba su cosmos a la normalidad y dejando de apretar con tanta fuerza a Nike

-Es verdad, ustedes fueron los que dijeron que no tenían tiempo para discutir el despertar de Eos Diosa de la Aurora y la Luz- dijo Eros curioso y regresando su cosmos a la normalidad

-Me sorprende verlos aquí, así sea por una reunión, ya que ustedes habían prácticamente jurado no volver a pisar mi Templo cosa que he de admitir me puso sumamente triste-dijo Afrodita volviendo su cosmos a la normalidad mientras hacia un puchero

-Las circunstancias cambian y hacen necesaria nuestra aparición, además de que este asunto también nos concierne a nosotros-dijo tranquilamente Apolo mientras se sentaba junto a Afrodita y luego miraba a Athena- ¿todo bien hermana?

-Si tranquilo Apolo, solo una discusión con mi patriarca-dijo Athena con voz calma pero volviendo a apretar a su Cetro Nike, lo que hizo que Apolo desistiera de preguntar ya que no tenía ninguna intención de molestarla, siempre le había tenido gran estima, pero sabía que cuando se molestaba era mejor dejarla tranquila y esperar a que decidiera hablar de lo contrario ella misma podría ocasionar una Guerra sin proponérselo, después de todo era la diosa de la guerra justa

Mientras Artemis se sentaba junto a Athena- así es, esto no es algo de tomar a la ligera, como lo están haciendo ustedes dos- dijo mirando con reproche a Afrodita y Eros- deberían dejar de ser tan belicosos y concentrarse en lo importante, en cuanto a ti Athena, ¿Qué fue lo que te enfureció tanto para que elevaras tu cosmos de manera tan amenazante que todos en el Olimpo se dieron cuenta y no se atrevían siquiera a acercarse al Templo de Afrodita?

-Ya lo dije hermana, un discusión con mi Patriarca a quien no dudes pondré en su lugar y le daré su merecido castigo, por interrumpir una reunión de Dioses-termino de decir Athena

-Bueno Athena eso espero,-dice Afrodita en un tono de reproche-pero déjame decirte algo-la diosa la miro curiosa- ¡de mi Templo no te vas con esas fachas pequeña!-exclamo toda indignada al ver que Athena como había quedado esta por alzar tanto su cosmos en un arranque de ira, (el vestido rasgado el algunas partes, el cabello todo revuelto, y ni que decir de las manos, por la indignación contra Shion se había clavado las uñas hasta tal punto que le salía sangre en una mano y la otra la tenía hinchada por la fuerza con la que agarraba a Nike)

-no te preocupes por eso Afrodita que estoy b-bien-dijo algo apenada por su aspecto la Diosa de la Sabiduría mientras para sus adentros pensaba -(¡Shion definitivamente esta me las pagas!)-ella no quería hacerse un tratamiento de belleza en ese preciso momento, lo que quería era poner en su lugar a Shion después se haría todos los tratamientos que quisiera

-¡Debo insistir! ¡Sino no te dejare marchar!-exclamo Afrodita

-Soy de la misma opinión- concluyo Apolo, y no era por contrariar a Athena sino que nunca le había visto a su hermana en tal mal estado, ni siquiera en las Guerras Santas que sostenía con sus tíos Poseidón y Hades, además de que pensó que no le haría mal- pero debo advertirte algo –Athena lo miro esperanzada de que fuera una noticia que le librara momentáneamente del tratamiento de belleza, ya después le pediría el favor al Santo de Piscis- debes de tener cuidado con tu nueva amazona, puede causar cierto revuelo en tu Santuario

-¿Mi nueva amazona? ¿Te refieres a la amazona de plata de Corona Boreal?-pregunto extrañada

-Esa misma….ella es…como decirlo, una persona poco común, lo más seguro es que use una máscara de plata en forma de mariposa, la cual solo oculte sus ojos, debido a una enfermedad que padece desde hace poco y no puede mirar el sol directamente ni estar mucho tiempo bajo el, permite que la utilice,-Athena solo asintió

-no te preocupes Apolo, aunque ya derogue la Ley de la Máscara, mis amazonas son libres de usarlas si quieren o no- le explico la virgen tritogenia*- y esa enfermedad en los ojos que posee ¿tiene alguna cura?

-claro que la tiene- empezó a explicar el dios de las artes-de hecho es por eso que utiliza la máscara para sanar más rápido

-entiendo, daré una orden explicita donde diga que no se le moleste con respecto a su máscara- le dijo Athena a Apolo- ¿alguna otra cosa que quieras decirme hermano?- preguntó un tanto curiosa

-si- aseguró el dios pelirrojo- es una rival de cuidado, además de que deberías tratar de advertirle a tus santos que no la hagan enfadar o tenga emociones fuertes o discusiones sobre todo con los Santos Doradosque la subestimaran mucho ya que podría dejarte sin el Santo que la molesto-esta revelación sorprendió a todos los presentes- _(Ella es Eos, la reconocerás por su cabello negro con reflejos azules y violetas que cambian de color según su estado de ánimo y si no quieres acabar con tu Santuario destruido procura que la respeten)- _agrego vía cosmos

-Entiendo, muchas gracias por tus consejos Apolo-dijo agradecida Athena -(ahora con más razón voy a poner en su lugar a Shion)- ¿eso es todo?-Apolo asintió-bueno muchas gracias

-¿A donde tan deprisa?- exclamo de repente la diosa pelirroja- mira que de mi no te salvas Athena- y se la llevo a rastras al interior del Templo

Luego de eso todo quedo resuelto, esperaron a que Afrodita dejara a la pobre Athena, mientras se relajaban, ahora el descubrir por qué Eos había despertado y saber lo que quería estaba en manos de ella, aunque desde luego Apolo ya se hacía una idea…y no era algo que le agradara al dios de la verdad sobre todo porque tenía que ver directamente con él, Artemis y Hermes ya que ellos la conocían en esta encarnación solo que no se habían dado cuenta… hasta ahora

Continuará…

**El que dispara a lo lejos: Epíteto de Apolo**

**Leto: madre de Apolo y Artemis**

**Febe: significa brillante uno de los epítetos de Artemis**

**Febo: también significa brillante es otro de los epítetos de Apolo**

**Bóreas, Noto, Euro y Céfiro: dioses de los vientos, Bóreas representa los helados vientos del norte, Noto representa los desecadores vientos del sur además de la niebla y humedad, Euro representa los calorosos vientos del este y Céfiro representa las refrescantes brisas del oeste, los cuatro son hijos de Astreo y Eos**


	3. Encuentro Inesperado

**Antes que nada pido disculpas por no haber actualizado antes, Gommenasai! he estado algo ocupada entre el trabajo y la universidad bueno sin mas el capi**

**Encuentro Inesperado**

Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen

-nnn-personaje hablando

-(nnn)-personaje pensando

-**MMM-**personaje gritando

-_nnn- _conversación vía cosmos

Mientras todo esto ocurría en el Olimpo, más específicamente en el Templo de Afrodita, en la Tierra también sucedían ciertos asuntos…. un poco fuera de lo común y que tenían un tanto alterados a los santos de todas las ordenes, incluyendo las amazonas (ellas ya no usaban mascaras por orden de Athena luego de terminar la Guerra contra Hades), con la excepción de los Santos Seiya de Pegaso, Shun de Andrómeda, Hyoga de Cisne, Shiryu de Dragón y Ikki de Fénix, ya que Shion los había mandado por todo el mundo a supervisar algunos de los diversos campos de entrenamientos secundarios, ya que opinaba que tenían demasiada energía y tenían que quemarla de alguna manera, aunque eso no evitaba que le causaran severos dolores de cabeza, sobretodo Seiya, ya que aunque ahora era considerado Caballero Legendario se comportaba de una manera un tanto inmadura, y en ocasiones parecía que los aprendices eran más educados y disciplinados que él, de los demás no tenía ninguna queja (o casi), pero sobretodo de Shun ya que él había rechazado de plano esa misión alegando que no aceptaría ninguna otra misión hasta reconstruir la sumamente destruida Isla de Andrómeda, por lo que ellos ni enterado estaban sobre los distintos asuntos que aquejaban al Santuario y al Patriarca en cuestión, lo único que sabían era que próximamente llegaría una nueva amazona de plata, la amazona de Corona Boreal, cosa que era extraño ya que era prácticamente información clasificada y ni siquiera los Santos Dorados estaban enterados, pero ellos lo sabían todo a la perfección, incluyendo el nombre de dicha amazona, y muchas otras cosas entre las cuales estaba su cabello negro con mechones violetas que cambiaban de color dependiendo de su estado de ánimo, como era el caso de los ojos del Santo Dorado Mu de Aries, además de que usaba una máscara en forma de mariposa que le cubría la mayor parte de la cara y que lo más prudente era no hacerla enfadar ya que si eso pasaba, no querían ni imaginar lo que podría ocurrir, así que decidieron que cuando la vieran la tratarían como a cualquier otra amazona pero con cierto respeto ya que ninguno quería morir (además de que cada uno se había enterado por sus propios medios, pero decidieron guardar esa información celosamente hasta que fuera prudente).

Entre tanto en uno de los campamentos de entrenamientos secundarios, más específicamente en Argelia, había una revuelta que entre caballeros y amazonas, y nadie se explicaba el motivo, lo mismo ocurría en otros campos de entrenamiento, pero en este las cosas se salieron tanto de control que Shion tomo la decisión de mandar a los Santos Dorados Camus de Acuario y Aioros de Sagitario para que resolvieran el asunto en cuestión, ya que hasta el Santuario habían llegado rumores de que incluso se habían matado entre ellos los aprendices de Santos y Amazonas sin motivo aparente, por lo que mejor para infundir el orden que dos de los Santos de la orden más importante y poderosa del Santuario, ellos no eran de los que se llevaran bien pero decidieron que era una buena oportunidad para conocerse mejor, sobretodo por el hecho de que Aioros estuvo muerto por casi 14 años y a pesar de que ahora tenía la edad y apariencia como si nunca hubiese muerto, para sus demás compañeros fue un poco difícil adaptase a la presencia del Arquero, sin embargo los chicos de bronce hicieron lo posible para que fuera aceptado y el mismo no se exiliara en su templo indefinidamente (claro solo cuando podían pisar el Santuario luego de una misión, antes de que les asignaran otra lo cual no demoraba más de una semana por lo general) y lo lograron, ahora ya todo estaba relativamente normal, claro con la excepción de los continuos incidentes fuera del Santuario que requerían la total atención de ellos y las constantes misiones que les eran encomendadas, ahora mientras llegaban a Argelia comenzaron una plática un "tanto" amena mientras caminaban rumbo al campo de entrenamiento (el cual estaba oculto a los curiosos y solo un Caballero o aprendiz podía llegar), ya que el acuariano era un hombre de pocas palabras como descubrió al poco tiempo Aioros, además de que lo mejor era no forzarlo a hablar, a menos claro que quisieras acabar con una parte del cuerpo congelada en el mejor de los casos y en el peor en un Ataúd de Hielo.

-Y bueno Camus….-Camus lo simplemente lo miro-porque crees que el Patriarca nos mandara a nosotros dos específicamente para esta misión-dijo algo taimado Aioros-no me malinterpretes, solo lo digo porque ni tu ni yo hemos convivido mucho que digamos, de hecho lo último que recuerdo sobre ti, aparte de cuando nos unimos todos para derribar el Muro de los Lamentos en el inframundo, es el de un niño que siempre se esforzaba, además de que eras el más tranquilo de todos y que vivía en el Templo Papal antes de que te fueras a continuar tu entrenamiento a Siberia-menciono mientras se ajustaba un poco la cinta roja que cargaba en su cabeza como señal de nerviosismo ante la mirada impasible del Santo de Acuario

-No sabría decirte, últimamente el Patriarca a tomado decisiones demasiado precipitadas a mi parecer, pero lo mejor es obedecer sin rechistar -dijo algo pensativo Camus, mientras recordaba algo de lo dicho por Aioros- y tienes razón, había olvidado por completo esa época, pero sin embargo te recuerdo vagamente, como uno de los aprendices que nos iban a visitar al Templo Papal, junto con Saga y Kanon para hacer un poco más amena la estadía allá antes de que fuera enviado a Siberia junto con mi maestro- dijo sumido en sus recuerdos.

-Jajajaja, -se rio un poco más calmado el Santo de Sagitario, por lo que Camus lo miro- tienes razón lo mejor es cumplir sin rechistar, a menos claro que quieras limpiar todo el Santuario tu solo o hacer entrenamientos desde las 4 de la mañana, cosa que si he de ser franco a mi no me hace nada de gracia, y siendo sincero me sorprende que recuerdes eso-dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro el griego

-Cierto, a pesar de que eso ocurrió hace mucho, y yo solo me entere por los rumores que circulaban en tu contra, por encontrarme en Siberia recuerdo vagamente los momentos en los que nos iban a visitar y hacer compañía ya que siempre me he caracterizado por mi buena memoria, además de nunca creí que en realidad fueras un traidor Aioros-dijo el francés tranquilamente al tiempo que le miraba, mientras que el griego lo miraba con los ojos como platos- soy un hombre de ciencia por lo que no me deje llevar por los rumores, por mas "exactos" que estos digan ser, prefiero comprobar las cosas con mis propios ojos antes de hacer conclusiones sin sentido, por eso nunca te he llegado a ver como traidor, como te catalogaron todos.

Aioros al escuchar todo esto de su compañero de armas, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y no sabía cómo responder, incluso se quedo parado un momento mientras asimilaba todo lo que le había dicho, tanto que Camus al darse cuenta de esto regreso sobre sus pasos para hacer reaccionar al Arquero, hasta que de repente una figura femenina les paso por un lado caminando apresuradamente (casi corriendo), era obvio que era una amazona, por su vestimenta (un leotardo morado sin mangas, mitones hasta los codos de color negro al igual que sus medias, zapatos de entrenamiento femeninos blancos al igual que los protectores que utilizaba en sus pechos y la pañoleta que tenia atada en su cintura)portaba una máscara de plata en forma de mariposa la cual solo tapaba la parte superior de su rostro (sobretodo los ojos, parte de las mejillas y la nariz) y dejando el resto de la cara libre (principalmente la boca), esto extraño en sobremanera a ambos santos, ya que la regla de portar mascaras para las amazonas había sido retirada, pero lo que más les dejo sorprendidos fue su cabello, negro con mechones violetas y largo hasta la cintura, a pesar de que so cargaba sujeto en una cola de caballo alta, y para cuando se fijaron bien ella iba en la misma dirección que ellos, es decir, al campo de entrenamiento, por lo que simplemente se miraron entre si y asintieron para luego apresurar el paso, de tal manera que pudieran estar a la altura de la "misteriosa" amazona ya que ambos estaban seguros de no haberla visto nunca.

**-¡OYE ESPERA!-**grito Aioros para que la amazona volteara a verlos y les explicara el porqué la prisa

**-¡DETENTE!-**ordeno Camus ya que si había algo que odiaba era la desobediencia y falta de respeto por parte de los demás santos y/o amazonas no importando el rango

Al escuchar eso, ella se dio cuenta de que la seguían y por lo visto eran nada más ni nada menos que Santos Dorados, cosa que no le hizo gracia por lo que empezó a correr hasta el campo de entrenamiento ya que no quería rendirle cuenta (todavía) a ningún Santo de ninguna orden hasta ser presentada por su superiora, la amazona de Orphideus Shaina y la mano derecha de esta y segunda amazona en poder la amazona de Aquila Marín, las dos amazonas más poderosas de toda la orden entre los Santos, sobretodo Shaina de quien tenía entendido que solo con su nombre los demás caballeros y aprendices se sentían intimidados y acataban una orden sin rechistar, a menos que quisieran probar la cólera de la misma quien no se caracterizaba por su paciencia, esto la hizo sonreír y aminorar un poco la marcha, ya que ella tampoco tenía mucha paciencia que se diga, así que puede ser que se llevaran bien, olvidándose temporalmente de los Santos Dorados, hasta que le volvieron a exigir que se detuviera, por lo que empezó a correr con mayor ahincó y su velocidad asombro en sobremanera a los Dorados, ya que era un poco superior a la velocidad del sonido.

-Tsk….¿es que los Santos Dorados están de vacaciones y nunca habían visto a una amazona con máscara ahora que se quito esa ley que me tienen que perseguir?-dijo la amazona mientras corría, lo dijo mas para sí misma que otra cosa con lo que no conto es que los Santos de Acuario y Sagitario la escucharan

-Parece que esta amazona tiene un carácter un tanto fuerte-dijo algo sonriente el Santo de Sagitario al tiempo que se colocaba su armadura

-Tienes razón -dijo el Santo de Acuario un tanto molesto por el comentario de la amazona mientras se colocaba su armadura también

Luego de eso y viendo que lo mejor era dejarse de juegos con la amazona y ponerse serios, Aioros dejo de correr para alzar vuelo y así alcanzar más rápido a la amazona, mientras que Camus apresuraba el paso cada vez mas.

**-OYE, NO PODRÍAS DEJAR DE CORRER AUNQUE SEA UN MOMENTO SOLO QUEREMOS HABLAR CONTIGO SOBRE ALGO**-grito Aioros para poder ser escuchado por la amazona

Ella se detuvo, rápidamente al escuchar la voz de Aioros y se volteo y empezó a mirar por todos lados, ya que no lo veía, había escuchado bien sus voces por lo que podía asegurar de que esa voz le pertenecía al Santo de cabello rubio, mientras que el peliazul seguía tratando de darle alcance, sentía su cosmos cada vez estaba más cerca, por lo que se puso en posición de pelea.

-Tranquila aquí estoy, solo quiero hacerte unas preguntas ya que nunca te había visto- dijo un sonriente Aioros, descendiendo hasta aterrizar y colocarse en cerca de la amazona quien no relajaba su pose de pelea y por lo que Aioros observo era una posición perfecta, que se prestaba para una rápida ofensiva y defensiva

La amazona solo lo miro a través de su máscara sin emitir palabra alguna, pero agudizando sus sentidos, no fuera a ser que el otro caballero le atacara en un descuido, eso no lo iba a permitir, no señor, ¡primero muerta!

-Eso es cierto solo queremos que nos respondas algunas preguntas, ya que como dijo mi compañero nunca te habíamos visto-dijo Camus totalmente serio mientras se acercaba a la misma, observando también con detenimiento su postura y llegando a la misma conclusión que Aioros, una posición ideal para el ataque y la defensa.

-¿Es en serio?- pregunto con cierta desconfianza y un dejo de recelo en su voz la amazona después de unos minutos mientras analizaba su situación, y relajaba un poco su postura, pero lo suficiente para volver a atacar o defender si se veía en la necesidad de hacerlo

-¿Qué?-pregunto un confundido Aioros, ya que se había quedado embelesado viendo a la misteriosa pero hermosa amazona que tenía en frente que se le olvido lo que le acababa de decir, lo cual hizo que la amazona volviera a asumir por completo su postura, y Camus se ponía la mano en la frente, un tanto frustrado, por fin habían logrado que la amazona dejara de correr y accediera a responder algunas preguntas para que Aioros por descuidado la hiciera ponerse en guardia de nuevo

-Si, es muy en serio-dijo Camus, que al igual que su compañero se le había quedado viendo fijamente solo que lo supo disimular mejor, y trato de mantener la cabeza fría, ya que ella era alguien desconocido por ellos, y bien podría ser una traidora o amazona nueva, ya que cargaba una caja de pandora en su espalda, por lo que no era una aprendiz, además de que la delataban a la perfección sus movimientos y velocidad, no era ninguna novata, así que había que andarse con cuidado, ya que por muy Santos de Oro que fueran, estaba demostrando tener el temple necesario para hacer frente a un Santo sin importar su rango, y eso que aun no se ponía la armadura-tenemos algunas preguntas que quisiéramos nos respondieras.

-Exacto, eso es lo que queremos- exclamo de repente Aioros causando que la amazona se sobresaltara

-Está bien,-dijo la amazona con máscara de mariposa mientras relajaba por completo su postura-¿qué es lo que quieren de mí?

-Como te dijimos, solo hacerte unas preguntas- dijo algo irritado el peliazul ya que detestaba repetir las cosas

-No tengo problema alguno, siempre y cuando no sean preguntas a nivel personal, responderé- dijo completamente seria la pelinegra con mechas violetas- y no es necesario que te molestes solo quería estar segura-le dijo a Camus- y no es por ofender pero parece que eres un poco despistado- le dijo totalmente calma a Aioros

Ambos santos se miraron entre si no pudiendo creer el cómo les hablaba, antes de dirigir su mirada a la pelinegra de mechas violetas

-No me miren así, es de lo mas incomodo-dijo ella mientras se sentaba en una roca que había cerca-simplemente digo la verdad, soy sincera por naturaleza, siempre lo he sido, y en ocasiones suelo ser un poco cruel cuando digo las cosas, pero nunca me arrepiento de lo dicho, así que si les gusta bien sino no me pregunten nada-les dijo sin más a los Dorados que quedaron estupefactos ante semejante declaración

-Muy bien…¿quién eres?-pregunto interesado Camus

-Soy..-empezó a decir la amazona cuando de repente escucharon gritos de ayuda, que provenían del campo de entrenamiento al que los Dorados habían ido a supervisar, antes de toparse con ella- demonios-dijo mientras se golpeaba la frente-¡Por Athena! ¡lo olvide por completo!-grito exasperada la amazona mientras se levantaba de un salto y empezaba a correr de nueva cuenta- les explicare todo lo que quieran después, ahora tenemos que ayudar a los aprendices, ¿a qué esperan? dense prisa, dudo poder con esto yo sola ¡aunque me cueste admitirlo!

Dicho esto ambos santos le siguieron hasta el campo de entrenamiento, y cuando llegaron se llevaron una sorpresa que los dejo en shock, aprendices atacándose entre sí, totalmente fuera de control, además de que las cabañas estaban en llamas, y por lo que pudieron notar los gritos de auxilio venían de algunas de ellas, en las cuales parece habían quedado atrapados aprendices sumamente jóvenes, juzgando sus voces.

-**¡¿ME VAN A AYUDAR O SE VAN A QUEDAR ALLÍ PARADOS COMO ESTATUAS?!**-grito exasperada la amazona mientras salía de una cabaña en llamas con un par de niños de no más de 5 años en su brazos- ¡Ustedes son Santos Dorados creo que han vivido cosas peores que un incendio! ¡Además como les dije creo que no voy a poder con esto sola aunque me pese! – dijo en tono de reproche y un claro deje de molestia a los santos

Luego de efectuar el rescate de todos los aprendices, atrapados en las cabañas incendiadas, utilizando mayormente la Técnica del Polvo de Diamante de Camus y una Técnica de hielo de la amazona para apagar el fuego, mientras que Aioros dejaba inconscientes a los aprendices que se peleaban entre sí, luego de que todo se calmó los dos Santos Dorados dieron por terminada su labor, no así la amazona, quien se acerco a uno de los aprendices y le golpeo en el estomago con fuerza, sorprendiendo a todos.

-Muestra tu verdadera cara desgraciada-dijo hecha una furia la amazona-ya que si te vuelvo a atacar mientras tienes esa apariencia seré considerada una traidora al Santuario y es lo último que quiero-dijo dejando a todos pasmados

-Jajajajaja, veo que me descubriste-dijo la aprendiz con una voz un tanto escalofriante, que le helo la sangre a más de uno-pero eso no será suficiente, deberás derrotarme, ya que tengo ordenes de destruir a la orden de Athena

**-¡ESO SOBRE MI CADÁVER!-**exclamo la amazona sin pizca de miedo en su voz, mientras los Dorados reaccionaban de nueva cuenta y se disponían a ejecutar sus respectivas técnicas, al tiempo que el "aprendiz" tomaba otra apariencia, la cual daba a entender que podía tomar la apariencia de quien quisiera- una Naga Guardiana, usaste tu magia para hacerte pasar por un aprendiz ¿Por qué no me sorprende?-dijo mientras llamaba a su armadura-vamos Corona Boreal

-no te creas que te lo dejaré tan fácil-dijo lanzando un hechizo el cual la amazona esquivo- aunque tengo curiosidad por saber ¿cómo me encontraste?

-si digo que fue sencillo miento, pero lo que si es que fue casualidad-dijo mientras encaraba a la Naga quien la miró espectante-hace un par de días encontré lo que me dio la impresión era un "nido" de Naga o mejor dicho tu casa, solo que tenía toda la pinta de tener bastante tiempo abandonada y tu especie no se caracteriza por dejar sus hogares así porque sí, por lo que tú me dirás el motivo por el cual te infiltraste a un campamento de entrenamiento de santos y amazonas de Athena, por cierto ¿acaso no tienes nombre?

-¡claro que tengo, mi nombre es Anabel! Y entre a este campamento porque la aprendiz por la que me hice pasar entró sin permiso a mis dominios y se negó a salir- exclamó la Naga indignada haciendo que la amazona ahogara una risa-¿qué es tan gracioso?

-o nada solo que tu nombre parece significar Anaconda con Cascabel-lo cual causo que a más de uno le diera un "ataque de tos"- y lo más seguro es que la aprendiz estuviera perdida y por eso se negó a salir de allí, pero bueno como ya la mataste aplicaré tranquilamente la Ley de Talión

-¡No te atreverías!- exclamo Anabel

-¡pruébame!- fue lo que dijo la amazona

Dio inicio el combate, a la amazona no se le dificultaba para nada asestar los diversos golpes y patadas, pero el cansancio por haber corrido para escapar de los Dorados, y el haber usado gran parte de su cosmos para salvar a los aprendices le estaba pasando factura, luego de 3 horas de combate Camus (quien se encontraba con Aioros poniendo a resguardo a los demás santos y aprendices, además de procurar que no salieran heridos en el combate que estaba sosteniendo la amazona y ayudando a atenderlos medicamente) decidió intervenir, por lo cual el combate duro otras 2 horas y al ver que la amazona no podía mas utilizo su máxima técnica al mismo tiempo que la amazona utilizaba la suya

-**EJECUCION AURORA/RAYO BOREAL**-gritaron al mismo tiempo el Santo de Acuario y la amazona de Corona Boreal, sin embargo también se escucho-**EXPLOSION DE ANTARES/PLASMA RELAMPAGO**- con esos poderes combinados la naga fue eliminada, en eso se acerco Aioros a Camus ambos voltearon en la dirección de donde habían escuchado provenían los ataques para encontrarse con Milo de Escorpio y Aioria de Leo, quienes llegaban un tanto sonrientes (sobretodo Milo por no haberse "perdido" toda la diversión) y como si nada, les iban a preguntar el porqué estaban allí hasta que escucharon el ruido de algo al caer….era la amazona quien había perdido el conocimiento y caído al suelo después de tan duro combate

Continuará

**Naga: En la mitología son seres de apariencia femenina, mitad serpiente, mitad mujer. Las nagas suelen poseer una apariencia hermosa que las hace poderosas sin recurrir a la violencia. Son extremadamente sabias y pacientes. Pueden pasar horas en una misma posición, en un estado a medio camino entre el letargo y la vigilia, lo que les hace muy difíciles de sorprender. Suelen habitar en climas cálidos, y no suelen alejarse de las guaridas, que suelen ser profundos agujeros o ruinas oscuras. Para defenderse suelen recurrir a la magia, y si no pueden recurrir a esta recurren a sus mordeduras y su veneno. Existen tres tipos de nagas:**

**Naga Acuática: La piel de esta naga es de un color verde esmeralda, además, tiene dibujos reticulados de color marrón sobre su piel. Sus ojos son verdes y brillantes. Habitan en aguas dulces y son relativamente pasivas; casi nunca atacan.**

**Naga Guardiana: Posee escamas color dorado-verdoso, sus ojos son dorados y resplandecientes, y lo más característico; su aroma floral. Esta naga es mucho más señorial (por así decirlo) y noble… esto se puede ver reflejado en el hecho de que incluso avisan que van a matar a su víctima y después entierran o guardan sus huesos. Matan habitualmente escupiendo su veneno, pero a veces se sirven de la constricción o la misma mordedura.**

**Naga Espíritu: Es la peor de todas. Lo más característico es su peculiar parecido humano; incluso sus cabellos y ojos son castaños. Sus escamas son rojas y negras. Mata a capricho, sin avisar, y se le atribuye una gran maldad. Tiene la capacidad de matar mediante la constricción y puede petrificar al oponente o víctima con su mirada.**

**Ley de Talión: ****se refiere a un principio****jurídico****de****justicia retributiva****en el que la****norma****imponía un****castigo****que se identificaba con el****crimen****cometido. El término "talión" deriva de la palabra latina "talis" o "tale" que significa idéntica o semejante, de modo que no se refiere a una pena equivalente sino a una pena idéntica. La expresión más conocida de la ley del talión es "ojo por ojo, diente por diente"****Por ejemplo la Ley 195 establecía que si un hijo había golpeado al padre, se le cortarían las manos; la 196 sostenía que si un hombre libre vaciaba el ojo de un hijo de otro hombre libre, se vaciaría su ojo en retorno; la Ley 197 ratificaba que si quebraba un hueso de un hombre, se quebraría el hueso del agresor.**

**Les informo que no tengo nada contra el nombre Anabel (por si acaso alguien se siente ofendido), de hecho me gusta bastante y varios conocidos de mi familia tienen ese nombre pero resulta que en una ocasión un amigo hizo esa broma a una conocida (no fue muy de su agrado) pero contra todos mis principios me reí y decidí colocarla en el capi como muestra del humor una tanto negro y burlista de la amazona **


End file.
